Staying Silent
by Lesya17
Summary: Jace has been silent now for almost eleven years. He lives with Isabelle and Alec, his new family. They accept him how he is, but others don't. When he meets Clary, the infuriating, but fascinating red head, he is surprised by how well she can read him. Will she accept him like he is? Will she maybe even get him to talk? Will she find out the reason Jace doesn't talk?
1. Chapter 1

**Jace POV**

I lay on my bed, trying to come up with something to do on a Saturday afternoon, but like the past hour, I came up empty. For the past three hours I lay on my bed, listened to music and tried to sleep, but I didn't. Some thoughts just kept rolling around in my head and my head started spinning.

"Hey Jace", Isabelle shouted.

_What now?_, I thought and rolled my eyes. Seconds later Isabelle came barging into my room.

"Still in bed?", she snickered.

Again I rolled my eyes, but this time for her to see.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm annoying", Isabelle said. "Alec and I thought about grabbing a bit t Taki's. Wanna come along?"

I shrugged and got up from the bed. Isabelle took this as clue to leave my room and we both went downstairs. Alec was waiting for us, the door wide open and he looking bored.

"Ready?"

"Yup", Isabelle nodded, popping the 'p'.

Isabelle practically ran to the car. Wow, eager much? Like always, she was dressed up, but she was 24/7, so I didn't put much thought into it, but she kept smiling the whole time and was frustrated with Alec and me, because we took so much time. (Whole 15 Seconds to get to the car!)

"Guys", she whined.

"What's with her?", Alec asked me rhetorically.

I had no idea and I didn't even try to understand the mystery that was Isabelle Lightwood. She bounced on her seat and smiled like an idiot, I really wondered why she was this enthusiastic to go to Taki's, but I didn't bother with too much thinking.

The drive didn't take long, 10 minutes top. I parked the car in front of Taki's, not really crowded as usual and we three stepped in. But I frowned when I saw someone already sitting at our normal booth and I was even more confused when Isabelle went over to the three people there.

"You know them?", Alec asked.

Still frowning I shook my head. Shrugging Alec and I went after Isabelle who was hugging a boy. He had brown hair, glasses and looked a bit like a rat. He had glasses, was lean and taller than Isabelle. The way Isabelle clung to his side made me think he was the reason she was this giddy. After him, she hugged a girl and for a moment I just stared.

The girl was beautiful. She had long red hair – natural color -, it was curly and looked soft and silky, she had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. The girl was pretty small and petite, she looked like a small fairy out of some fairytale. But with her short denim shorts and the top that clung to her body and complimented all of her – little – curves in a very good way, she looked more hot and wild than innocent and fairy like. Next to her stood a tall guy, black hair, black eyes, pale skin, tall and well built. He looked bored and a bit creepy, with his all black clothing.

"Guys", Isabelle gushed. "This is Simon, my boyfriend."

The rat boy – Simon apparently – smiled down at Isabelle and I think even blushed a little, when she called him her boyfriend. _Wow, he was definitely whipped,_ I thought rolling my eyes. Isabelle noticed and glared a little. My smirk made her roll her eyes.

"This is Clary, Simon's best friend and my new best girlfriend."

Clary smiled a little, but seemed a bit uncomfortable and I instantly wondered why.

"And that's Sebastian", Simon growled. "He was just leaving."

"In fact", Sebastian butted in. "I was not. Sebastian Verlac, soon to be boyfriend of Clary."

He smirked and winked at Clary, momentarily my hands clenched into fists. Bastard!

"In your dreams", Clary said seeming obviously annoyed.

"Well, whatever", Isabelle interrupted. "These are my brothers: Alec and Jace."

"Nice to meet you", Simon said politely and shook both Alec's and my hand.

We weren't Isabelle's father, so it wasn't really necessary, but he obviously was nervous as hell, so I let it slide. When we all sat down, Simon still squirmed in his seat. We sat three opposite three. Me, Alec and this Sebastian guy opposite Clary, Isabelle and Simon.

It was a little awkward because no one really talked or looked each other in the eye, but this didn't really bother me. While all the others looked at the table, I studied the redhead in front of me. She really was a natural beauty, but still had this feisty attitude around her.

"So", Sebastian pipped in. "You guys like football?"

"I don't", Alec said. "But Jace does."

"Giants Fan?", Sebastian asked me and raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. I originally was from L.A., so I was a Raider Fan.

"Then which team?", Sebastian asked.

I didn't answer. He looked a little annoyed with me not answering him, but waited surprinsigly long, before snapping at me.

"Dude! I asked you a question."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. _So what?_, I wanted to ask him with this small gesture. It seemed to piss him even more off, he tensed and clenched his hand on the table to a fist.

"Answer me", he demanded.

"Stop it, Sebastian", Isabelle said bored. "He doesn't talk."

"What?"

"He doesn't talk and now leave it."

"Why not? Is he deaf or something?"

Okay, seriously, how dumb was this guy? I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. Now _he_ began to piss _me_ off!

"No, he isn't. He just doesn't want to talk and now leave it."

Surprisingly he did, but then he began to make fun of me. I don't know why, but he found it extremely amusing. At first he asked me all kinds of question, then he began to ask Isabelle or Alec, like I was some child and didn't understand what he was saying or was just too dumb to understand someone like him. Then he just plain right ignored me, but I didn't really care. A waiter came over to our table and put an end to his little game. Everybody seemed relieved about that, even the two new ones.

"Hey", Kaelie said. "What can I get you?"

she worked here since last year and knew Isabelle, Alec and me pretty good. She knows I don't talk, but still tries to bring me to talk. A lot of girls do actually. Every girl wants to be _'the one'_ who can bring me to talk again. It was pathetic, really.

Everybody ordered and when my turn came, Kaelie just asked if I wanted my usual and I nodded. She tried to smile seductively at me, but failed miserably. I just ignored her, even if she was an annoying girl, I still didn't want to lead her on somehow.

The conversation went on and on, but I didn't pay much attention, instead I continued studying the redhead. The way her lips moved, the way her eyes shined or her cheeks went slightly red, when she was embarrassed about a story Simon told us about her as a child. She was a but clumsy as a child, so there were a lot of stories about her falling over her own feet and landing in a pole of mud. Even I chuckled a little.

When it came back to Sebastian and his jokes about me, I zoned out. But then something happened that shocked all of us.

"Shut up, Sebastian!", Clary shouted.

Everyone went silent and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?", Sebastian asked innocently, but he was anything but and he knew it damn well!

"I said shut up!", she repeated herself. "Seriously you're not only pissing me off, but everyone else at this table. We didn't invite you to be here, honestly no one of us wants you to be here and you making fun of someone you don't even know is just plain right pathetic. Do us all a favor and leave. Now!"

I stared wide eyed at her. Wow, this girl had definitely a fire burning deep inside of her. I didn't want her to defend me, hell I didn't need her to defend but she did, and she didn't even know me.

"What the hell Clary?!", Sebastian cried. "You don't know him either. What's it to you? You're really setting your standards this low? You can do much better than him Clary, I liked you for months and you are always giving me the cold shoulder and now you are defending some worthless piece of shit. He can't even defend himself, hell he can't open his fucking -"

_SPLASH!_

Clary had taken her strawberry milkshake and out of anger threw the contents all over Sebastian's face and chest. For a short amount of time we all just stared, before Sebastian reacted and stood up.

"You will regret this", Sebastian growled at Clary. "And I will personally make you pay for this!"

He pointed a finger at me and then took long strides out of Taki's.

"Clary, that -", Isabelle started, but couldn't seem to finish what she as about to say.

Clary didn't even look at her, she fumed and looked like she had to control herself, not to run after him and strangle him. When she looked at me, my first reaction was to smile at her, show her I was thankful, but the thing was: Even if I was thankful, I didn't want her to think I needed a girl to defend myself. So instead I went for a glare and furrowed eyebrows.

"Calm down, I didn't do it to defend you. Like he said, he's been 'liking me'" She made air quotes. "for months and stalked me since then. I told him time and time again I wasn't interested. You were just an excuse to blow up in his face. I still meant everything I said, and he really didn't have a right to say it, but I know you're a guy and can defend yourself."

I was stunned. She was absolutely right about me, and this was actually the first thing she said to me since being introduced to me two hours ago. How could she look through me this well with only knowing me for this short time?

Shaking my head I pushed my milkshake to her as some sort of thanks and replacement for her milkshake. We both had gotten a strawberry one, so I thought she would take it. She smiled at me and took it gratefully.

"Your welcome", she smirked.

I couldn't help but grin back at her. This girl was infuriating, but still fascinating in her own way. She just made me want to get to know her.

"Clary?", Simon asked.

"Hmm?"

"You have to say 'Thank You' if someone offers you their Milkshake, not 'Your welcome'", Simon said and raised an eyebrow,

Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Drink your own", she replied.

**-o-o-o- Staying Silent -o-o-o-**

"So", Isabelle started back in the car after another hour and a half at Taki's . "You and Clary seemed to get on well."

I shrugged and concentrated on the traffic. The last hour we got along pretty well. It was like she could read every facial expression I made, she talked enough for both of us, but still not too much. She talked with me like Isabelle and Alec, like I spoke and was 'normal'. And she expected an answer for every one of her questions, and when I didn't answer she stopped talking to me, which made me smile. I smiled again just thinking about her.

"You're smiling", Alec observed.

Smiling I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. _Really? I was smiling Alec? I didn't notice!,_ I thought sarcastically. Alec chuckled and left it.

"I could give you her number", Isabelle offered.

I thought about it for a while. It would be great to contact her again, but I was afraid to what it might lead if we started sending each other texts. Maybe she would ask me through texts why I didn't talk and I couldn't tell her that, I couldn't tell anyone. This was the reason why I stayed silent, to keep everybody save.

"I mean it wouldn't make a difference since we will see her again on Monday."

Confused I raised an eyebrow and looked at Isabelle through the rear view mirror.

"She's starting at our school on Monday", Isabelle smirked.

Involuntarily my heart skipped a beat, just to start beating again with more speed that I thought it would break my rips.

"Excited?", Isabelle teased.

Oh I wished I could tell her to shut up, but instead I just gave her a death glare and she kept her mouth shut. But I couldn't stop her from smirking.

"Jace and Clary, sitting in a tree", she began to sing silently.

God, this was going to be awful. On one part I was excited to see Clary again on Monday and to know I would see her from now on regularly. On the other I was frustrated to know Isabelle and Alec wouldn't stop teasing me about Clary and I was a bit afraid of school. Maybe Clary wouldn't want to talk to me at school. There were other people and maybe she would be embarrassed to be seen with me. The freak, the one who stayed silent for almost eleven years now.

* * *

**So, this is my first fanfiction for the Mortal Instruments in English (I'm German)**

**Tell me if you want another chapter or if it's a stupid idea or my english is too bad or whatever ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here I am again and I have to thank you all so damn much. Seriously, your reviews meant a lot to me.**  
**I'm not english and here are so many beautiful stories! And that you all took the time to review this and tell me only positives things.**  
**I'm speechless and oh so thankful :)**

**Answer:**  
**Two people asked me if I was going to stay wth Jace's POV, and as you will see in this chapter: No I'm not.**  
**But I like Jace's POV more, so I will mostly write from his POV, at least I think so now, but that could change...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jace POV**

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep ..._

I groaned and put a pillow over my head. _Damn, why did school have to start so fucking early?! _The annoying sound of my alarm clock didn't stop and I still could hear it through the material of my pillow. Finally the damn thing reached a level, where I was so annoyed about the sound, that I just grabbed the fucking thing and threw it across my room. It smashed in to a few pieces on my floor and finally shut up.

_Finally_, I thought and tried to get back to sleep. But no such luck, because my dear sister – please note sarcasm here – came barking in to my room.

"Oh no, you don't", she fumed. "You mister are getting up right this instant. I have to meet Simon before school starts."

_As if this interests me, Isabelle!_

"And I'm pretty sure a certain red-head will be with Simon, too", Isabelle said in a singing voice.

This certainly sparked my interest, but I couldn't let Isabelle know this. She knew already too much about my liking – No, what the hell?! I didn't even know Clary, I met her once! _Once_ for fuck's sake! So why did my heart started beating faster with just the mentioning of her hair color? Not even hers, just the mentioning of a 'certain red-head'. _Damn you, Isabelle!_

To stop Isabelle from complaining, I rolled over and looked at my sister, signaling her I was up and about to stand up, but first she had to leave my room.

"Great", she chirped, when she met my eyes and flew out of my room again.

_Hell, this girl would be the death of me one day. _

After I had a quick shower and dressed myself, I went down to the kitchen. Alec and Isabelle were already there. Alec eating some cereals and Isabelle munching on an apple. My bowl of cereal was already there and I just had to pure milk in to it.

I nodded at Alec in thanks and he just returned the gesture.

"Oh, come one guys, can't you eat a little faster?", Isabelle whined.

_What? I've been here for what? Three seconds? I haven't even eaten yet! What was so important with Rat-boy anyway?_ I glared at Isabelle and she grumbled something under her breath. I needed food and I was going to get, whether she liked it or not.

I took my time eating my cereals and Isabelle looked like she was ready to explode every second now. Alec chuckled, but didn't comment on the whole deal. When I couldn't tease Izzy anymore, we made our way to the car. While driving I thought way too much, I missed on Stop-sign and a red light, but I actually couldn't care less right now. Nobody noticed so who cares?

When we came to the parking lot, there was already a huge crowd around our usual spot. I internally groaned. Honestly, I didn't get it, why did they need to wait for our arrival and bombard us with questions how our summer vacation has been. Do that in class or just don't do it at all, because: I WON'T ANSWER!

"Oh fun, Jace fan girls", Isabelle mumbled annoyed.

_You're not the only one annoyed, Isabelle, _I thought.

I have no idea why, but all the girls at school wanted to be with me, wanted to be my girlfriend and '_fix'_ me somehow. I didn't need to be _'fixed'_ and none of these girls could ever be _'the one'_ who could actually be it. Still, they tried, a lot! Sometimes it just annoyed me, but I had to admit, that I used my silence a few times to get girls. I wasn't proud of it, but I still did it and I could live with my mistakes.

"If I miss Simon because of your slutty fans I swear I'm gonna bitch slap one of them!", Izzy growled from the backseat, before she stormed out of the car.

Alec and I followed suit, but we were bombarded with girls, Izzy pushed her way through them, Alec and I weren't that lucky.

"Hey Alec", Lindsay greeted Alec.

She smiled up at him and batted her lashes, but Alec struggled. He tried to pry her hands off of his shirt, but it looked like her grip was too tight on him. _Poor brother ..._

"Jace", Aline said in a low voice.

She tried to sound seductive, but failed miserably. She sounded like the was sick or smoked a lot. It didn't sound sexy, it sounded like she was trying to sound like a man.

Aline trailed on finger up my stomach, over my chest, towards my throat, but I grabbed her hand on my chest and pushed it away.

She frowned slightly, but I didn't care. I didn't want her to touch me, I didn't want anyone of those girls to touch me!

"Let's go", Alec pressed in my ear urgently and pushed me alongside the car away.

"Don follow us!", Alec shouted frustrated at the girls, when they started to actually follow us.

_Wow, stalker much?_, I thought. When I looked at Alec, he looked a but green. What the hell did Lindsay say too him. I grabbed his arm and looked at him. He knew I wanted answer, he could read me as good as that, but he avoided my eyes, knowing I couldn't ask in any other way.

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm, so he would look at me.

"Ouch, damn Jace!", Alec shouted, rubbing the spot on his arm.

I didn't really care, I wanted to know what happened that made him look so green and disgusted.

"Later", Alec grumbled and walked away from me.

I didn't follow him, I knew he would talk to me, when he was ready. Sighing I went to my first class, it was too late to search for Isabelle now and I actually didn't even knew where she was meeting with rat-face. So instead I went to my first class and hoped to see Clary at lunch. But fate didn't think so and I ran straight into her.

When I turned the next corner, I collided with her. I was shocked to see her. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore little make-up. She looked stunning.

She didn't even look up, when we collided, she just went down and grabbed her books from the floor. I got to my knees, too, wanting to help her.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled, still not looking up.

Why wasn't she looking up at me? I grabbed the last of her books, we both stood up and I held her books out to her. Finally she looked up at me. When she recognized me, she smiled.

"Jace", she said monotone. "Hey. Thank you and sorry again. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I shook my head and smiled at her. She didn't smile back, I didn't know what to think of that and furrowed my eyebrows. What was wrong with her? Has something happened to her or was it because of me?

"Well, see you", she rushed out and went to step around me.

I didn't want to let her go just now, I wanted to know if this was because of me or something or someone else. Her eyes went wide and she looked a little shocked up at me. She frowned and glanced at my hand, but I didn't loose my grip.

"Yes?", she asked.

I just looked at her, hoping she would again read me like before. Maybe, if I just looked long enough at her, I could figure her out. Clary sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm okay, honestly. Just late for class."

I raise my left eyebrow. She giggled lightly.

"How can you be so annoying without even saying a word?", she asked more herself than me and I smirked at her.

"You think that was a compliment?", she laughed.

I shrugged and she giggled even more. And in exact this moment I decided I loved to hear her giggle. It should become a ring tone, I know _I_ would buy it.

"Seriously, I'm late for class. Can you let go of me, like now?"

She smiled slightly, but I wasn't sure if she was really okay or just telling me she was okay. Again I looked at her and tried to read her expression.

"I'll tell you later", she sighed.

Smiling a small smile, I nodded and let go of her. _Later …_ It probably wasn't meant as one, but I took this as a promise. A promise form her to see her later. With a huge smile on my face I went to my first class.

I knew I was behaving like a creep, but I couldn't help myself. This girl … This girl was infuriating, she was beautiful and she could read me like no other, without even really knowing me.

**-o-o-o- Staying Silent -o-o-o-**

**Clary POV**

"Seriously, why do I need to know this stuff?", Simon whined.

"What do I know?", I laughed. "Just learn it and then forget it for the rest of your life. That's what I do."

Simon groaned and shook his head frustrated. I could understand him there, but still, there was nothing we could do about it. I couldn't tell my teachers 'I will never need this stuff, so why should I learn it?'. They won't care and I will just get a bad grade. So why bother?

"Stop wailing like a baby about it", I said to him and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, best friend over here, a little sympathy would be nice."

"Sympa – what?", I asked smirking.

"Not funny, Fray!", Simon grumbled and I couldn't help but giggle.

We walked to the cafeteria and Simon muttered under his breath how he hated school and should just quit and then this all would be over. But I knew he would never go through with this, so I let him grumble for a while. When we entered the cafeteria and waited in line, Isabelle came and went to hug Simon first, then me and then kiss Simon on the cheek.

"Hey handsome", she smiled up at him.

"Hey beautiful", he smiled right back at her.

"And hey awesome", I laughed and pointed at myself.

They both looked at me quizzically, before laughing along with me. When they looked at each other, you actually had to look away. Their looks were so intimate, that it felt like spying on them, at least for me.

Simon met Isabelle a few weeks ago. After he first laid eyes on her he came straight to me and told me he met his future wife. At first I just laughed at him, but he looked so serious, that I stopped and he told me about Izzy. Just a few days later they became a couple and another week later he introduced Isabelle to me. I liked her, she was funny and caring and seemed to really like Simon. Isabelle had the looks to get every boy she wanted, but she told me it was exactly the other way around. Because she looked this great, the boys only wanted one thing from her – or more from her body – and she just wanted a boy to want her for herself. She was loyal to Simon and liked him a lot. They were cute together and I was happy for Simon that he found an amazing girl like Isabelle.

"So", Simon asked. "Can we sit with you? You know, us being the newbies."

"Newbies, Simon, really?", I asked and raised my eyebrows.

He glared playfully at me and slung an arm around Isabelle's shoulder.

"So?", he asked her and kissed her before she could answer. "God, I love doing that!"

Izzy giggled and nodded.

"Come on"

She dragged Simon with her and I followed like a lost puppy. Simon was the only one I knew in this hellhole, except maybe Izzy, but she wasn't in any of my classes, so she didn't count.

Isabelle went to a table at first where all the popular ones sat, I think. At least it was the fullest table and there were the sport jocks and cheerleaders with their uniforms, so I thought it had to be_ that_ table.

But when Simon cringed, Isabelle went to another table, which was empty and Simon visibly relaxed. We sat down, Simon next to Izzy and I sat opposite him. They both fell into a conversation, while I ate my sandwich and thought about the new school.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that Isabelle and Simon stopped talking and frowned at me.

"What?", I asked. "Have I something on my face?"

"No", Simon said slowly.

"Then what is it?", I asked.

"Nothing", Izzy said and grabbed Simon's hand in a death grip.

Okay, what the hell?

"Excuse me guys, I need to stop this little bitch", Isabelle growled and stood up.

She went to the table, where all the popular people sat. Among them were Alec and Jace, I realized. They seemed to be some sort of sport jocks, too, and a lot of girls were practically sitting on their laps. Isabelle stormed over to them, pushed the girls away from her brothers and glared at them, when they tried to get back to them. Both Alec and Jace seemed to sigh in relief and looked grateful at their sister. She motioned for them to follow her and pointed at Simon and me. They both followed her hand and when they saw us, they both almost ran to our table.

Isabelle shouted at the girls to stay seated, when the stood up too. The three of them came over and sat down. Jace sat next to me and Alec next to him. Alec mumbled a 'Hi' and Jace smiled at me, and nodded at Simon.

"Hey guys", Simon greeted.

"Hey", I said.

Alec just went on eating, Jace looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"No in front of them", I whispered and he nodded.

It was weird talking to Jace. I mean, he didn't answer, but he did. Couldn't exactly explain, because 'he doesn't talk' doesn't explain it, because in a away he does talk. He makes gestures, or shows it on his face or … I don't know, it was … yeah, weird.

Alec was easier to talk with, he was nice and kind, but stayed with short answers. At first it appeared rude to me but I soon found out it was just who he was.

"So Clary", Isabelle said and I looked at her.

But she wasn't looking at me, she was smirking at Jace, and he tensed beside me. She then looked at me and smiled a warm smile.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Uhm, good, I guess?"

"Any interesting boys?", Izzy giggled.

"No!", Simon answered for me. "She is too young for boys."

"What?", I asked. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"It's true."

"You're a month older than me, Simon. A month!"

"31 days, Fray", he smirked, but then he turned serious. "And I'm a boy, that's different. I've Isabelle, I mean just look at what was with Sebastian. You're not ready to date. End of story!"

Jace threw one of his fries at Simon's forehead and looked at him like 'What the hell man? That's so dumb, I can't believe you just said that'.

"Thanks", I said to him.

He just nodded and still looked at Simon like he was the dumbest person he's ever met.

"What the hell was that for?", Simon exclaimed.

"May I?", I asked. "Translation: What the hell, dude? She is old enough to do what she wants and who are you to tell her what she can or cannot do? You're her fucking father, or what?"

I looked at Jace beside me.

"Am I right?"

He smirked and nodded chuckling.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks so", I told him with a smug smile.

Before he could reply, the bell rang and we all stood up and went our separate ways. Well actually Jace stayed at my side, still wanting to know why I was so grumpy this morning.

"You won't give up on this, huh?", I asked him.

He just shook his head and looked at me with concerned eyes. I sighed and we walked together to my next class.

"Okay, fine. So this morning, Simon met up with Isabelle, as you probably know?" He nodded. "Well I didn't want to see all this lovely-dovely behaving, so I wanted to escape and went to class. Sebastian cornered me just before the school entrance."

Suddenly there was a tight grip on my arm and Jace yanked me back. His eyes held a deep fire, looking murderously and ready to kill. He was angry, that much I could tell.

"Calm down", I said. "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced.

"Seriously, I am. He wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want that and I fled. He shouted at me to come back, but I didn't and well, than I bumped into you."

Jace frowned, but his eyes still held this anger, a little bit less, but still there. He seemed thinking about something really hard, and I waited for him to elaborate. He finally released my arm, scratched his jaw and then grinned a huge grin.

Jace searched in his school bag and then I saw an iPhone in his hand. He hold one finger up, telling me to wait a minute for him.

"Yeah, yeah, take your time", I mumbled rolling my eyes.

He smirked at me from under his lashes and kept typing something into his phone. After he finished he gave me his phone.

_**Does this 'Sebastian' go to this school?**_

"Sometimes", I shrugged. "If he wants to."

He took his phone back and began typing again.

_**Here's the deal. I'll walk you into school and I will make sure you come home after school without this douche-bag bothering you. **_

"No, you don't have to do that."

He nodded furiously and gave me a stern look. I frowned. Why was he so persistent?

"Seriously Jace, this is nice, but way too much. I don't even know you."

I shook my head and gave him his phone back. He looked a little hurt, but composed himself really fast and gave me a blank stare.

"This is really nice of you, but I can take care of myself and this really isn't any of your business. But thanks anyway."

I gave him a last small smile and walked away from him a bit crept out. Sure, it was nice of him to offer me his help, but I didn't know him. I met him yesterday, talked a little with him and today he already demands of me to tell him what happened this morning and now this. This was too much! He began behaving like Sebastian and that honestly scared me a little, because I actually liked Jace.

* * *

**More Clary or more Jace POV? I'm not so sure actually ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :)**  
**Again: Thank you so much for all your support, I really do appreciate it and I'm happy to read every word you want to share with me. **  
**Feel free to write what ever you want or nothing at all :)**

**In this chapter we get a bit of Jace's background story, because many people asked about it. So here is a bit of background.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jace POV**

Damn it. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! What was I thinking? Not even asking her, just _telling_ her I would always be at her site before, at and after school. Wow, stalker much? I can't believe I was this stupid to ruin things with her like this. What she must think of me now. Oh God! She must think I'm a freak, like this Sebastian. God, I hoped she didn't think I was a guy like him.

Why did I have to be so stupid?

I just … I was so angry when I heard what that douche did. This guy had some nerves! When Clary told me about him, I couldn't help but feel … jealous … angry … and protective of her. That's all I wanted, to keep her save and away from the ass.

Yeah, Jace, look how _that_ turned out.

"Jace?", someone asked from behind me.

I turned around and looked into the eyes of Alec. He looked slightly confused at seeing me here just standing in the hallway looking after Clary for the past five minutes. But why was he here? I thought he had psychics right now?

"What are you doing here?", Alec asked.

I raised my chin, asking him the same thing.

"Whatever", Alec mumbled, not looking me in the eye. "I have to go. Later."

He rushed away and left me there, wondering what this all was about. But I shook it off and left school. I actually had practice after school, but I didn't bother today. I was frustrated and depressed about what happened. If I would speak, I could have called Clary back and told her I didn't mean like she thought I did. The thing is: I didn't speak. I don't speak. And I won't start because of her, because even if she sparked my interest. No one could be worth it, would ever be worth it for me to talk again.

But this wasn't true ...

There was one person who heard my voice, only this one person, who didn't even acknowledged it, when she heard me. But she was the only person who heard me in the last eleven years. The last time was ten months ago when she had a panic attack and she needed to calm down, so I did what I always had done when I was little and surprisingly she calmed down.

Normally she stared out of her window with glassy eyes, that was all she did all day, nothing more, nothing less and I hated it.

_Visit her!_

The thought hit me just out of nowhere. It's been a while since I've seen her, and it couldn't actually hurt to see her again. I missed her and maybe, just maybe she missed me too, even if she was silent – like I was – and never even looked at me, just maybe she still appreciated my visits.

I went to my car, sent Izzy a text saying that she needed a lift home, because I was leaving early. She replied immediately asking me if I was okay or if I needed anything.

I rolled my eyes, but still smiled. She was my sister and cared for me, she was annoying as hell, but would leave everything hanging just for me and I loved her for it. I told her no thanks and that she should enjoy her afternoon with rat boy.

None of the Lightwoods knew about her and i wanted it to stay this way. She was sort of my little secret, the only connection to my old life, to my old self, to the real me and my family. As I drove through the streets my mind wandered to my last visit. It's been five weeks since I was there and I felt awful, I shouldn't have stayed away for so long. She needed me, I knew this much.

The drive took me over an hour, but it was worth it, it was every time.

The house stood at the end of the street, looking as cold as ever. It still looked the same, maybe even a bit more depressing than normal, but then again, maybe that was just because of me and my foul mood. I stood in front of a big gray house, two stories and a – once – bright red fence. There were lots of cracks in the walls and some of the windows were smashed, but there wasn't enough money to repair these kind of things. I hated this place and I didn't want _her_ to stay here, but I still hadn't a job to pay for a better home, so she needed to stay here until I could get her out of here.

Sighing I went up the three steps and went straight in. Inside was a little reception, pretty crappy, but okay. There sat a woman – Nicole – typing on her phone and looking a little bored. She heard my steps and looked up. Seeing me she smiled, stood up and came to me.

"Jace", Nicole smiled and opened her arms wide.

We hugged. Nicole put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"You've been away way to long", she scolded a bit frowning.

I looked apologetic at her and she smiled. Then she frowned and heaved a sigh.

"It's been worse, but she's been … harder to handle since the last time you visited her."

I sighed and looked at the floor, wanting to hit myself for being so careless. I should have found more time for her, she was all I had, except for the Lightwoods of course, but I wasn't blood related to them …

"You wanna see her now?", Nicole smiled sadly, but encouraging.

I nodded and she just stepped away from me and went back to her chair in front of her desk. Nicole knew I knew my way around and didn't like to be watched by others, when I visited her.

"Good luck", she whispered, but didn't look up.

I took a deep breath and went up the stairs, then took a left and went to the end of the corridor to the door with the black '23 - Herondale' on it. Knocking lightly, I waited for some kind of answer. Every time I came here I knocked, waiting for her to react in any way, but she never did. But I didn't want to bark in. I opened the door and stepped inside. She was laying on her bed, staring out of the window, like usual. And like every other time the first thing I did, was to go to her and kiss her forehead as some sort of greeting.

She didn't react in any way. Her eyes still were glassy, lifeless, not focused on anything particular.

Sighing I went to the piano in her room and started playing a little melody. I can't remember a time where I didn't solve problems with music, especially with her.

"Sing", I heard a voice from the door frame.

Shocked I looked up and saw Nicole again. She smiled a small sad smile and looked with teary eyes at me.

"She- She-" Nicole sniffed. "Sorry. After the last time you sang for her, she was better for a whole week. When she was alone she wrote the lyrics down, again and again and again. So sing. Sing it for her. I'm sure she will appreciate it, even if she can't show you her appreciation."

I looked at her and thought about it. It was hard, I wanted to stay silent, I made the decision almost eleven years ago. But for her, I would break it anytime, I needed to. I couldn't loose her too, I needed her in my life and I liked to think that when I sang to her, she forgot for a short amount of time. That for this little while she was herself again, not just this lifeless body without a soul or any resemblance to her old self.

Sometimes – if I got lucky – she was. She smiled a small smile, or her eyes focused for a split second on me and I saw she recognized me again. I lived for this little moments! I _needed_ this little moments! So I sang her favorite song …

_Stell dich vor meine Mitte.__  
__Leg dich in jede Figur.__  
__Werf dich in jeden meiner Schritte.__Ich tanz' für dich, wohin du willst.__Ich geh'__  
__Rüber ans Fenster__  
__um zu sehen ob,__  
__Die Sonne noch scheint.__  
__Hab' so oft,__  
__Bei schwerem Gewitter__In deine Hände geweint.__  
__  
__Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen?__  
__Dich alle Tage zu sehen__  
__Ohne es einmal zu wagen__  
__Dir in die Augen zu sehen.__Stell dich vor meine Mitte.__  
__Leg dich in jede Figur.__  
__Werf dich in jeden meiner Schritte.__Ich führe dich, wohin du willst.__Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen?__  
__Dich alle Tage zu sehen__  
__ohne es einmal zu wagen__  
__dir in die Augen zu sehen.__Zu sehen...__  
__Zu sehen...__  
__Zu sehen...__  
__Zu sehen...__  
__Zu sehen...__Könnt ich einen einzigen Tag nur__  
__In meinem Leben dir gefallen__  
__Um dann ein einziges Mal nur__  
__In deine Arme zu fallen.__Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen?__  
__Dich alle Tage zu sehen__  
__Ohne es einmal zu wagen__  
__Dir in die Augen zu sehen.__Zu sehen...__  
__Zu sehen...__  
__Zu sehen...__  
__Zu sehen...__  
__Zu sehen...__  
__Mhh..._

Nicole was sobbing in the door frame, tears running freely down her cheeks, and she, she sat up. She sat up and looked at me. And then she did something I thought she would never do again.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest to an 'X', her hands turned in to fists.

It meant 'I love you' ...

* * *

**So who is 'she'? What do you think? Let me know :)**

**Also: The song used is "Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen" by Jean Michel Aweh**  
**YouTube-Link: www . youtube watch ? v = KNbmjY6yJj0**  
**I hope the LINK works out of germany :/ If not, please tell me!**

Translation of the song text:  
(Just to warn you, I translated it, and it's probably not the best one, things that rhymed before, won't now, it's just so you know the basic message of the song)

_**Stand in my middle **_

_**Lay in every figure  
Throw you in every step of mine**_

_**I dance (for) you, where you want to be**_

_**I go  
to my window**_

_**to see**_

_**if the sun still shines**_

_**So many times**_

_**during thunderstorms**_

_**cried in your hands**_

_**How can a human endure?**_

_**To see you every day**_

_**Not once dare**_

_**to see you in your eyes**_

_**Stand in my middle**_

_**Lay in every figure  
Throw you in every step of mine**_

_**I lead you, where you want to be**_

_**How can a human endure?**_

_**To see you every day**_

_**Not once dare**_

_**to see you in your eyes**_

_**To see ...**_

_**To see ...**_

_**To see ...**_

_**To see ... **_

_**To see ...**_

_**Could I just one day**_

_**of my life please you**_

_**And then just one time**_

_**fall in your arms**_

_**How can a human endure?**_

_**To see you every day**_

_**Not once dare**_

_**to see you in your eyes**_

_**To see ...**_

_**To see ...**_

_**To see ...**_

_**To see ... **_

_**To see ...  
Mhh...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here I am again :)**

**But I won't always have time to update this often... :(**

**I translated the lyrics of the song used in the chapter before, because some of you wanted to know what the song was about ...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Clary POV**

Music was blaring in my ears from my iPod. I liked it on full blast, not hearing anything around me except for my music. It didn't work really good, the streets of New York where way too loud, but it worked to a certain point and that was enough for me.

I just came from "Paints Paints Paints" buying some new supplies and I decided to get a coffee on my way home. There was a little coffee shop just around the corner of the street I lived in. It came into view and I went in, the little bell over the door clinging softly. The boy behind the counter looked up and smiled brightly when his eyes landed on me.

"Clary", he laughed.

He jumped over the counter, not bothering with the other customers waiting in line and came at me, hugging me like we haven't seen each other for months. Some of the customers shouted for him to come back, but luckily one of his colleagues took his place and winked at me. I smiled a thanks in return and he just nodded.

"God, I've missed you", he gushed in my hair.

"I've seen you less than a week ago", I laughed and looked at him.

"So?", he asked grinning and shrugged.

He took my hand and pulled me into a little booth in the corner of the room. I looked at him and smiled again. He always looked different, it was just who he was. Today he wore bright pants, one leg was neon green, the other with white and black stripes. His shirt was purple and it should have looked ridiculous with the dark blue apron over it, but he kind of pulled it of somehow. And of course his eyes, his eyes not the ones of a human, but the ones of a cat. In one word, he looked: Magnus.

"How have you been?", he asked me.

"Good, good", I waved him off. "And you my sparkly friend?"

Magnus chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"Amazing actually. Today you're going to meet m-"

"I'm finally going to meet your boyfriend?!", I shouted excited and jumped out of my seat and up him down, clapping my hands.

Normally I would never do such a girly gesture, but Magnus just brought this out in me. I'm betting my eyes shone excitement and my smile must have been the size of Australia.

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited!", I squealed.

Magnus chuckled again and asked me to sit down again, pointing at the people around us. They all looked disapprovingly and annoyed in our direction, some even glared at me. I didn't really care, but I still felt my cheeks heating up.

"Please don't do this when he comes here", Magnus asked and chuckled again.

"I'll try", I said shrugging.

Magnus and I did light conversation about his last few days and my last few days. There hasn't been much going on by either of us, but we still had something to tell each other every time we met. And then, the moment came! I saw Magnus eyes unfocussed and then focus again on something behind me. So he was here! A smile stretched out on Magnus face and he stood up, greeting his boyfriend. The moment I turned around I saw Magnus hugging a black haired boy, whose face I couldn't see, but when I did my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Alec?!", I shrieked.

"Clary", he replied as shocked as me.

"You two know each other?", Magnus asked smiling and kissing Alec on the cheek.

Alec looked shocked at me, then at Magnus and took a step back from him. I saw Magnus frown and then looking hurt. I couldn't help but feel bad for Magnus. I wanted to punch Alec in this moment and that alone said something. I wasn't a violent person, I've never really been but right now, I wanted to hurt Alec.

But then a look of determination crossed Alec's face and he stepped forward, taking Magnus' face in his hands and kissing him full on the lips.

Instantly a smile came onto ma face and I giggled when I saw Magnus shocked expression at first and then kissing Alec back passionately.  
_Oh my gosh they were so cute together!_, I gushed in my head.

Alec broke the kiss and looked Magnus into his eyes.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I'm still not used to this but I'm done with pretending I don't love you, because I do."

Magnus grinned from ear to ear and kissed Alec again full force.

"If you two keep on kissing like this, the shop will be empty in a matter of seconds", I commented.

They broke apart and looked at me. Alec a little sheepish, Magnus frowning. They both looked around them and from the 20 people before were only 6 customers left, including me.

"Oh", Magnus mumbled.

We three went to sit down on the same table Magnus and I occupied before. Alec and Magnus were holding hands and smiling at each other.

"You know I could leave?", I laughed.

"No", Magnus said instantly. "I wanted you to meet my boyfriend. I wanted you to get to know each other, because you both are the most important persons in my life."

I smiled at him and tears were prickling in my eyes.

"Love you Maggie", I whispered, trying not to cry.

"Aww, please don't cry", Magnus begged and took my hand in his.

"Sorry", I said and tried to smile.

"We both love you", Alec said with confidence. "Never forget that."

We all smiled at each other, mostly at Magnus and just savored the moment for a while.

"So you know each other?", Magnus asked. "How?"

I let Alec tell the story. He told Magnus how Izzy dragged him and Jace to Taki's about to meet her new boyfriend and how I and Sebastian were just there too. Apparently Izzy hadn't mentioned the fact that Simon wouldn't be the only one there. Then Alec mentioned that we went to the same school now, but weren't in any classes together and that was already the end of it.

"So you don't really know know each other?", Magnus asked for confirmation.

"Not really, no", I replied.

"Thank God", Magnus sighed in relief. "I had the whole deal planned out how you two would get to know each other. You would have ruined everything by already knowing the other one!"

I giggled and Alec chuckled rolling his eyes.

"So what did you have in store for us?", Alec asked still chuckling.

"Nah, later", Magnus waved him of. "How are your siblings doing?"

Alec sighed and looked down.

"The usual. Izzy is as hyper as she can be and Jace" He glanced at me. "Usual."

"Did you tell them?", Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head and looked apologetic at Magnus.

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to be there when I tell them."

Alec, Magnus and I stayed for another hour, just talking and joking around. Alec and I listened very closely to what Magnus had in store for us the next day. If we did one thing wrong he would explode and we both didn't want to see that coming!

**-o-o-o- Staying Silent -o-o-o-**

**Next day; close to 8pm**

"I swear to God, Magnus Bane, you are so going to be dead by the end of the night for doing this to me", I mumbled angrily and pulled on my top.

Magnus _forced_ me into an outfit that barely covered anything. Dark blue Jeans Hot Pants and a dark green top with way too much sparkly … _things_ on it. And I didn't even know why I had to dress up like this, I just knew I was meeting up with Magnus and Alec.

So here I was standing in front of Alec's house and knocking. I heard shuffling and muffled voices, then door opened and Jace stood before me.

His eyes went wide and he clearly was checking me out. His eyes roamed my body and he gulped.

_Wow_, I thought. _Did Jace seriously think I looked good?_

I never thought someone like him would even glance in my direction. Too small, too thin, too childish, that's what every one else saw in me, but the way he looked at me now, it made me feel giddy all over. And in the pit of my stomach was this feeling I couldn't really describe. It was just … there.

"Finished?", I asked laughing and looking at Jace.

His eyes snapped up to mine and he blushed a little, but shook it off pretty fast. Jace rolled hi eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to see Alec."

Jace furrowed his eyebrows, asking what I had to do with Alec.

"Just let me in", I dismissed and just went in to the house.

The living room was big. There were two big couches and two big plush armchairs. On one couch were sitting Izzy and Simon curled up together.

"Clary?", Simon asked seeing me. Then he glanced at my clothes and his eyes went huge. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to answer him, as soon as Magnus was here, he would understand.

"New bestestes buddy in the world?!", I shouted into the house

"What?", Izzy asked confused.

She, Simon and Jace were all looking at me like I lost my mind, but I didn't care, better them looking like that at me than facing Magnus wrath!

I heard loud footsteps and Alec came running from the garden into the living room with a big grin stretching across his face. Amusement sparkled in his eyes, but he still opened his arms wide. We both ran at each other laughing like maniacs. I threw myself at him, putting my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He pulled his arms around my middle and we turned and turned for about three or four times.

Magnus came into the house after Alec and smiled happily at us. Alec put me down and grinned at me.

"Hey bestestes buddy in the world", he repeated my earlier words.

I giggled and he chuckled again, then we both looked at Magnus.

"You're happy?", I asked.

"I'm fabulous, thanks my dear", he grinned right back.

"Someone please explain this to me", Izzy demanded warily, probably still confused.

Simon and Jace nodded along with her. Alec explained to them that this evening Alec and I had to do pretty much everything Magnus asked us to do, because apparently it was 'his night' and we had to please him, because it was all about him. Izzy and Simon laughed at Alec and me, but we didn't care, we both loved Magnus and did this for him.

"So Maggie", I began. "What exactly are we doing tonight?"

"Cuddle Party!", he exclaimed excited and clapped his hands grinning.

"Oh my gosh can we come?!", Izzy squealed.

"What?", Simon asked outraged.

"You'll love it", Izzy told him.

"Doubt it", Simon replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"What the hell is a cuddle party?", I asked.

Magnus and Izzy gasped looking at me. Seriously, did I need to know what a cuddle party is? Because I never heard of it before!

"You – You don't know- Know what-?", Izzy stuttered.

"How is that even possible?", Magnus exclaimed outraged. "How long have we been a friends and you don't know what a cuddle party is?!"

"No?"

"Ehm, Magnus", Alec interrupted. "We guys don't know it either."

Again he and Izzy gasped. Isabelle pointed a long manicured finger at her brother.

"Alexander Lightwood you just told me yesterday you were gay and now you are telling me you don't know what the hell a cuddle party is?!", she fumed.

"No, so what?", Alec said shrugging.

"So what?!", Izzy shrieked.

After a lot more shrieking from Isabelle, gasps from Magnus and confused faces from Alec, Simon, Jace or me, the two 'cuddler' in the room explained what a cuddle party was.

Apparently it was a party only for couples or friends (you just had to be two, that's all – which made sense because cuddling yourself was strange). At this party you and your partner sat on a mattress or some pillows, there was a person who told you how to start cuddling, whatever that meant. And for the next hour you apparently 'learned' how to cuddle 'right'. I didn't even know that you could cuddle wrong...

"And I thought this way you and Alec could grow closer", Magnus finished beaming with excitement.

"You want your boyfriend to grope your best friend?", Simon asked sceptically.

"What? No", Magnus replied.

"Simon, cuddle party's are about cuddling, there is nothing sexual involved", Izzy explained.

Jace snorted like saying 'Yeah, right' and I couldn't agree more, it pretty much sounded like groping the other one and covering it with saying it was 'cuddling'.

"Wait, when Alec is going to 'cuddle'" I made air quotes. "with me, who are you going to cuddle with?", I asked.

"Jace", he shrugged.

Jace choked on his own spit and looked with big eyes at Magnus, he looked mortified, like a deer caught in the lights. I felt a little sorry for him, but couldn't help but feel offended for Magnus. Jace wasn't this type of person who treated gay people differently, I was sure of that, but his reaction was still really bold.

He seemed to try to thing of a thing to get himself out of this, because he began shaking his head furiously.

"Why not?", Isabelle asked grinning mischievously.

Jace glared at her, but she didn't seem to be fazed by his death glare, she just kept grinning.

"I'm against this, too", Alec said.

Jace sighed in relief and shot Alec a grateful look.

"Why?", Magnus asked.

"Jace may not be gay, but he sure does attract gay men like you and I don't want your hands on my brother. Plus, I know Jace would be more than uncomfortable cuddling with you, so you're gonna have to cuddle with me."

Alec winked at him – I think just so Magnus won't be mad at him – and grinned. Magnus seemed to buy it and smiled back at him.

"Fine with me. You okay with cuddling with Clary?"

Wow, wait - what?! With me? Why with -, oh wait okay, we were the only ones left, but it was still weird. Looks like it wasn't for Jace, because he just shrugged.

"Great, than it's settled. You and you go change and then we can leave", Magnus said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?", Simon asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?", Magnus replied glaring at Simon.

Simon wore a nerd shirt, like usual and light blue jeans. He was the stereotype of a nerd, it's true that without his glasses he actually looked kind of cute, maybe even hot, but his clothes just were the ones of a nerd.

"Come on Simon", Izzy just said, grabbing his arm and bringing him to her room.

I didn't even want to know why he had spare clothes in her room, so I didn't dare ask or voice my thoughts.

"Blondie, stop checking the red head out and get going", Magnus said and made a 'Shu' gesture towards Jace.

I turned around and saw Jace rolling his eyes again. He was checking me out, really? I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, just thinking about it.

"Oh and Blondie", Magnus called Jace back.

Jace stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked at Magnus expecting an answer with a raised eyebrow.

"Text me what you're going to wear so I can approve", Magnus demanded.

Jace shook his head stubbornly.

"Seriously, this would make this easier, otherwise you would have to come down here and up there again until we have the perfect outfit. You really want that?", Magnus replied raising his own eyebrow.

"Jace doesn't text", Alec interrupted.

"Why?", I asked. "Everybody sends texts."

"Not Jace", Alec simply answered.

"Why?", I asked again.

Jace came down the steps, looking disgusted and fishing his phone out of his pocket. He did some things and then hold it out to me. Frowning I took the phone and glanced wearily at Jace. He just nodded at the phone, so I read the open messages.

_Hey Jace, we're alone tonight. Wanna bang?_

**What? No, Izzy you're my sister!**

_So? Doesn't mean we can't bang_

**What the hell is wrong with you?!**

_Come on Jace, please! :(_

**No, this is just … WRONG!**

_Don't be mean! Please, let's just bang_

**This conversation is over, Isabelle. You're sick!**

_:(_

_OH MY GOSH! JACE! I meant HANG, seriously! Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing! _

_I hate Auto correct -.-"! I'm never gonna send texts ever again!_

I burst out laughing reading the texts. Oh my gosh, this was hilarious! But Jace didn't seem to agree with me, because he made a disgusted face. Magnus, wanting to know what was so funny, grabbed the phone out of my hands and read the texts for himself, bursting out laughing like me.

You just_ had_ to laugh about something like this. Jace rolled his eyes, grabbed his phone and went upstairs again. He came back before Izzy and Simon could. He changed into a white shirt, dark blue jeans and a leather jacket. He looked hot! I had to admit that, he looked like a bad boy, but still angel-like with his halo of golden hair.

Suddenly Simon and Izzy came around the corner. Simon now wore a black shirt and normal jeans. Izzy had changed, too. She now wore a tiny piece of red fabric, probably meant to be a dress. But she still pulled it off somehow, not looking slutty at all, just … like a model.

"So Isabelle", Magnus drawled out.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna bang?", Magnus grinned.

He, Alec and I burst out laughing again. I laughed so hard I had to clutch my sides and a few tears even escaped my eyes. Izzy's face turned bright red and she looked like a tomato.  
Jace just looked uncomfortable and scared for his life.

"What?!", Simon growled.

"Chill, Simon", I tried to calm him giggling. "He's gay, remember? And I'm sure he meant h- h- hang."

And the laughter started all over again. Jace opened the door, stomping his foot, telling us to get moving.

"Who's ready to cuddle?", Magnus exclaimed happily and put an arm around Alec's shoulders.

Right … Cuddling … With Jace …


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jace POV**

"Welcome Cuddlers!", Sharon welcomed us all cheerfully and clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm so glad so many people came. I can see some familiar faces, and some new ones."

She grinned at all of us, which crept me a bit out actually.

The drive to the "Center Of Cuddling" didn't take long, but the ride was kind of awkward, at least for me. Magnus and Izzy chatted happily away, so maybe it was imagination, but it still seemed really uncomfortable for me.

"At first, we're all getting some name tags, so we can talk to each other on a first name basis. Cuddlers, go grab a heart sticker from this box, write the name of your partner on it and put it on your partner. This will be our first station."

I frowned slightly at the Lady standing there, telling us all this stuff, looking completely serious about all of this and smiling the whole time. Didn't her cheeks hurt from all the smiling?

"I will go grab two and bring a pencil", Clary mumbled and stood up to go get us two stickers.

She came back seconds later with two stickers in the form of two red hearts and a black pencil. She hold one sticker out to me and gave me the pencil.

I nodded at her, showing her my thanks. The sticker looked strange, like I said it was a red heart, with a thick darker red line on the outside and little hearts around it. Frowning I just grabbed the pencil and wrote "Clary" on the sticker. Okay, now the putting on part. I looked a little uncomfortable at Clary and she was already staring at me. She sat up a little straighter and pointed at her stomach. I smiled a little and put the sticker on her stomach and I couldn't help but caress one time to many over the sticker and her stomach. Clary's breath hitched, but I ignored it and sat back sighing quietly.

Clary took the pencil from my grasp and wrote my name on the heart. Her hand writing was delicate and more accurate than mine, it was beautiful and fitted her perfectly. When she was finished she put the heart sticker right above my heart and she too, caressed one time too many over my chest and it still didn't last long enough for me.

"Everybody finished?", Sharon asked. "Great! Now the real fun can start!"

She clapped excitedly in her hands and smiled at all of us.

"Please follow me."

Sharon turned around and we followed her into another room. In that room, the curtains were closed, on the floor lay mattresses, pillows and blankets and the only light in the room came from a lot of candles.

"Okay, now. If any of you want to cuddle with someone new that you don't already know, say it now or stay with your cuddle partner for the rest of the night."

A girl in her mid twenties stepped forward and smiled at Sharon.

"I would like to change cuddle partners with Clary. Brandon is okay with that."

The girl smiled back at a red haired guy, a little older than her, but he smirked at Clary. The girl smiled at me, probably trying to look seductive, which she didn't.

"That's great Katherine, it's always good to try to meet someone new", Sharon smiled at the girl.

What? No way! Bad enough Magnus got me into this with Clary, because it probably would get really awkward but I would definitely not cuddle with some stranger! The thing is, I couldn't exactly voice my thoughts out, so instead I took a step forward as well and grabbed Clary's waist.

I pulled her back to my front, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder, hoping she would play along. And thank God, she did!

"It's our first cuddle party and we want to stay together", Clary said and smiled kindly at Sharon.

"Oh, of course, of course", Sharon gushed. "Young love, we don't want to separate two lovers."

She winked at us and looked apologetically at Katherine and Brandon. Katherine glared slightly at Clary and Brandon looked actually kind of bored. He probably didn't really care who he could get his filthy hands on. I shuddered just thinking of him and Clary together.

"Anybody else?", Sharon asked.

A little girl, probably around 16 stepped forward. She blushed a little but asked if she could cuddle with Simon. I was as shocked as he was! His jaw actually fell open and he looked with big eyes at the girl, while the girl smiled shyly at him.

"Back off", Izzy snarled. "He is mine!"

The girl looked actually terrified when she saw the look on Isabelle's face.

"Izzy", Simon whispered in her ear. "Calm down."

But she still kept glaring at the poor little girl, that tried to hide behind a few others. After another five minutes Sharon started with the 'lesson'.

Every couple took one mattress and was meant to sit opposite each other, facing each other, not touching. Sharon got two other woman, her cuddle assistants Molly and Sarah. Both were in her fifties, looked kind of nice, but a little weird too with their colorful clothing and make up.

"Now we are going to start with a small exercise", Sharon began to explain. "One of you will start. You will use both hands at the same time and caress slowly up the legs of your partner, over the hips, the sides of the upper body, down the length of the arms, up again, slowly and please gentle over the face. Then you will switch. Any questions? No. Okay. Please close your eyes while you are being caressed and please be all quiet and just feel."

I gulped nervously and looked at Clary.

"You wanna start or should I?", she asked. "If it's okay for you I would like to start?"

The way she was looking at me, I tried and tried to find out what she was thinking but I just couldn't figure it our, so I just nodded and closed my eyes. A moment later I felt Clary's small hands on my legs and I think my heart skipped a beat, just to start beating again with more speed than before. My breath become a little labored and I hoped she didn't notice. Her small hands were slow, all so slow and teasing, but still not slow enough, so I could feel her a little longer. When her hands went past my knees and on my thighs I prayed to God I wouldn't burst and Clary wouldn't notice the effect she had on me. Without stopping anywhere or showing me otherwise that he had noticed, her hands went to my hips. Clary needed to get in her knees in front of me so she could reach my hips and I felt her body shift lightly. Her hands went over the sides of stomach, my chest, then to my shoulders. For a short moment I could almost taste her breath on my tongue. Her hands wandered down the length of my arms, to my hands. She took a hold of both of my hands, squeezed them lightly and went up again, not giving me the chance to react somehow. Her hands wandered up my throat and I gulped. Her soft fingertips touched my face, mesmerizing every feature on my face. My chin, my cheeks, my forehead, even my ears, temple, eyelids, nose and finally she touched my lips.

My eyes fluttered open and I was surprised to see Clary so close. Her eyes were trained on my lips, that parted without my will. She suddenly looked straight into my eyes, nothing more and nothing less, with her fingertips still on my lips.

"Okay!", Sharon shouted breaking our moment.

Clary and I both jumped a little and Clary sat back down, blushing lightly and avoiding my eyes. It was actually cute and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Switch!"

Clary closed her eyes and titled her head, raising her chin high and proving her confidence to me. I chuckled, hopefully too low for her to hear. I hesitated only a second before my hands touched Clary's bare legs. Her breath hitched and I saw her taking a deep breath. I wanted to feel her skin on my skin as long as possible, so I took my time letting ma hands slide over her soft skin. When my hands touched her thighs I saw her arms tremble a little and I couldn't help but smirk a little. I looked at her face, but she still had her eyes close, but bit her lip lightly.

Then my hands cascaded the length of her torso and I was carefully not to touch her anywhere near her breasts, I didn't want her to think bad of me. Then I caressed from her shoulders, to her hands. Instead of taking her hands in my, like she did, I played with her fingers for a moment. She giggled lightly and just that sound made me love Magnus for the idea of coming here and dragging me along. My hands went up her arms again, over her delicate throat and then I touched her face. Her breath left her mouth all at once and her shoulders dropped slightly. My fingertips went carefully over her face, I went the same way she did, and like I did, she opened her eyes when my fingertips touched her lips.

"Great job!", Sharon interrupted us – again!

I glared at the stupid woman and Clary giggled lightly. I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at me and I think my heart just tried to rip out of my chest, it pounded that strong right now.

"Now, I want you all to lay down. I want all the men to hold their woman in their arms, how I don't care, you can spoon or the woman can lay on your chest or whatever, I just want the men to put their arms around the woman, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at Clary. For me it was all the same, if she lay on my chest or if I could press myself against her back, I was glad to have her in my arms for once.

"Chest", Clary decided.

So I lay down on my back and Clary followed suit. She pressed her body against mine, lay her head on my chest, just above my heart and had her hand beside my heart, drawing small patterns there. I sighed in contentment and put my arms around her small fragile body.

"Okay, while you lay there I want you to tell each other something personal. You both have five minutes, yes? Start."

"Wanna start?", Clary asked giggling.

She put her chin on my chest and smiled up at me. I couldn't help but chuckle, but glared playfully at her, nudging her with my shoulder, so she would start with her story.

"You know this is kind of unfair", she mumbled, but still lay back down and started her story. "Okay. Something personal, right? Okay, I have something, but promise you won't tell anybody else and you know how I mean that and don't use this against me, okay?"

This unnerved me a little bit. What was she going to tell me? This really sounded serious and I wasn't sure if I really wanted her to continue.

She looked up at me, waiting for a response. I nodded slightly, looking concerned at Clary. Before she could lay down again, I grabbed her chin and made her look at me again. I hoped she would read me again, like she did so many times before and could tell that I wasn't forcing her to tell me something serious.

"It's okay, I want to tell you", she smiled a little and smiled back.

She lay her head back down on my chest and began drawing her patterns again. She then sighed and began telling me her story.

"Okay, so I don't know how much you know about me from Isabelle, so maybe I will tell you some things you already know. When I was a lot younger, around nine or ten, my mum, dad and brother lived far away from here, doesn't matter where exactly. The important thing is that my brother is seven years older than me. One night we went out, celebrating the 20th wedding day of my parents. We went to a restaurant out of town, which was more classy and stuff like that. We had a lot of fun and a great evening." Clary sighed. "But it didn't stay like that. This evening my parents told my brother and me that my mother was pregnant again. When we drove back our car broke down. I don't remember why, but I remember falling asleep. My father was calm and collected, my mum because of her pregnancy was more paranoid. I woke up again from shouting. A car had pulled over and there were three men outside of our car. They were threatening my mother. Like I said I don't remember much but my mum told me later that one of them wanted to rape my mum and me. My father, he saw red. He just lunged at the first guy and smashed his face into the hood of our car, he was unconscious almost instantly. He and John – my brother – went for the other two. The two other men overpowered my dad and my brother. I was stupid and naive and thought I could help, so I left the safe car and ran to help my dad. But the other man saw me coming and grabbed me." I pulled my arms tighter around Clary, suddenly afraid of what she might say next. "The man had his hands around my throat and I couldn't breath any longer, I heard my mother scream for the man to let me go, but he just laughed. My mum distracted him enough so that my dad could free me from the grasp of the man and I was free. I ran back to my mum who hugged me tight. But while my dad was fighting with new found strength, my brother was beaten to a bloody pulp. He was only seventeen. Oh God, John." Clary's voice began to tremble and I started rubbing her back. "My dad didn't notice and my mum and I couldn't do anything. But my mum did. I didn't even know she had a gun, but she apparently did. She went back to the car and came back with one. It wasn't like in the movies where she yells for the mugger to stop or she will shoot them, she said nothing she just shot the man. She shot him twice, one bullet hit his stomach, the other his chest and he died seconds after he hit the ground. My mother had murdered someone and we all had seen it. The problem was that when the breakdown service for our car came, they would see the two unconscious men and the dead body, so we had to do something. But it was too late for us to even think about something. Someone had heard the shots and a truck stopped right behind our car. A man stepped out of it, asked us if we were okay and told us he had already called the police. My father tried to stay calm and thanked the man, they talked until the police arrived. When the police arrived they wanted to know what happened. My brother stepped up and told the police he shot the man. We all were shocked, my mum, my dad, hell I was! I only understood it a few months later. My mum shot someone, during self defense or the defense of her son or whatever, but she still shot someone. She was pregnant so my brother didn't want her to go prison and the thing was that all the blood of the man was on John's chest. So John went into prison. M- My mum lost the baby. We found out three weeks after the attack. I have absolutely no idea why, but the judge gave my brother the fault of her miscarriage and so his two years in prison turned into three and four months."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jace POV**

I didn't know what to do. I was shocked that Clary told me something this personal and I knew it was hard for her. I heard it in her voice and felt it whenever she shifted her body or gripped my shirt into her tiny fists. But I had no idea how to handle this situation with a girl not really crying but still breaking down in my arms, without someone noticing.

How was it even possible for her brother to be charged with the miscarriage of their mother? I didn't understand how that was even legal! I wanted to ask her so badly, I wanted to know the whole story, but we all know I wouldn't.

"Okay your five minutes are up!", Sharon shouted.

Clary sighed again and I felt her breath on my skin. Goosebumps erupted and I tried to fight back a shiver. I just hoped Clary didn't notice the effect she had on me, but I think her mind was somewhere else and not really here with me.  
I couldn't even believe Clary told me this story in all of five minutes, it felt like she took way longer! And I'm sure I at least needed another five minutes to comprehend everything she just told me, I still couldn't wrap my head around half of the things she just told me!

"So", Clary said. "Me again, I guess."

She laughed lightly, but without humor and hugged me a little tighter, like she thought I would disappear every minute. To tell her I would stay right here, I hold her a tighter against me and if my eyes didn't betray me completely, she smiled a little at my action.

"I think I'll tell you something more pleasant now", Clary announced lightly. "Let me think."

She began drawing on my chest with her index finger, without even knowing, I think. Not that I was complaining! Clary took a while but after a few seconds (twenty or so) she came up with something and giggled. Her giggle brought a smile to my face. I loved it to hear her giggle, it sounded so pure and melodic. It was a cute giggling, a sound were you just couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, I've got something", she giggled. "My uncle Lou lives in a small town, and I mean a really really small town, there are living between two or three thousand people, so everybody knows everybody. During summer vacation I always went to him and spent a few weeks with him. He was and is the funniest person I know! Once – I think I was seven – there was a storm, you know rain, wind, thunder, lighting, everything. It was loud and I was scared of all the noise. My uncle and I went to the supermarket because we got out of anything to eat. While we were going through the supermarket, something happened outside and all the lights went out. I got scared and clung to my uncles leg. He crouched down beside me and smiled. He held a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet, then he stood back up and shouted: 'Everyone who has a full cart can leave without paying!'"

Clary giggled and I chuckled. Her uncle seemed pretty cool to do something like that and I was glad Clary had her smile back.

"Almost instantly another laughing voice shouted back 'Shut up, Loui' from the other side of the market. All the others laughed alongside me and my uncle. He crouched back down and smiled at me, saying 'Damn we got caught, cutie'. I- I was speechless, that my uncle could do something like that, and the owner would just laugh at his joke. I thought he would get in trouble and we would get kicked out or something, but no. The owner even came and gave me an ice for free, joking around with my uncle while I ate it."

She laughed again and I chuckled. It was acute story and I was happy she shared it with me.

"Hey!", Sharon interrupted us – again!

What the hell was wrong with this woman? Why did she always came to us at the worst times?!

"You need to switch", she told us in a stern voice. "You already told a story to him, now it's his turn, no exceptions."

"We already switched", Clary replied right away.

"No, I saw you talking before", Sharon said, shaking her head.

"I asked a question", Clary answered shrugging.

She didn't even look up, she kept her face hidden on my neck, still drawing patterns on my chest. And even if I talked, I couldn't have formed a word while she did this to me.

"I don't believe you", Sharon snapped.

"I don't care", Clary said bored and nuzzled her nose more into my neck and I sighed involuntarily, happy that Clary liked being this close to me.

"But -"

And before Sharon could end her sentence, I actually growled at her. My glare could have killed her on the spot and my growl obviously frightened her. She paled on the spot and looked at me with wide eyes, like I was some kind of animal. I couldn't care less what she thought of me, I just wanted her to leave.

"I think you should leave", Clary giggled.

**-o-o-o- Staying Silent -o-o-o-**

"Wasn't that great?", Isabelle gushed.

The cuddle party was over and we all decided – Isabelle and Magnus decided – we should all go grab a coffee. So now we were sitting in a booth at a small diner. We all had something to drink in front of us and a small cake in the middle of the table, we all had a fork and ate it together.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it was", Simon said and kissed Izzy's temple.

I think he just said it to please her, I didn't really believe he liked it all that well. Don't get me wring, I actually enjoyed myself probably way too much, but Simon had the girl, that wanted to cuddle with him beside him and Isabelle kept on glaring, snapping or snarling at the girl. Simon tried to keep her at bay, but I knew she complained the whole hour and _that_ couldn't be pleasant!

"Not", Alec grumbled.

Apparently he didn't like it either, but I couldn't understand why. I mean he cuddled with Magnus, his boyfriend. I mean, he was supposed to like that, right? Well, maybe he just wasn't the cuddle-type of boyfriend?

"Come on, they weren't that bad", Magnus replied and took a bit of the cake.

"They were!"

"Alec, they didn't mean it like that, they're just not used to -"  
"Magnus. Stop", Alec glared.

"Sorry", Clary butted in. "Who are 'they'?"

_Thank you!_, I thought. Finally someone asked what got Alec in such a mood.

"Molly and Sarah", Alec grumbled.

"The two old ladies who helped Sharon?", Izzy asked. "What was with them? They seemed sweet."

_Actually they did_, I agreed. At least they didn't disturb Clary and me like Sharon always did! But in all honesty, they were colorful, but nice, always smiling.

"They were", Magnus said a little too nicely.

He talked really calm, like he was trying to keep a wild animal calm. And I knew from experience, when you talked to Alec like that, he exploded!

"They just weren't used to two guys cuddling", Magnus explained.

"Weren't used?", Alec growled. "At first they kept glaring in our direction, then they snarled, then they looked disgusted in our direction, pointed their fingers and whispered God knows what. One of them stepped on your hand and one kicked me 'by accident' in the shin! Twice! Yes Magnus, these two _fucking sweet_ old ladies didn't _fucking mean _it, because -!"

"Alec!", Izzy shouted to interrupt her brother. "Enough."

Alec's breathing was uneven and his glare fixed on Magnus, but now his eyes softened up and he looked around. All the other customers looked at us and began whispering, pointing their fingers.

"What? You don't have Pay TV at home and need to eavesdrop?", Clary shouted.

Instantly everybody looked down in shame and most of the women blushed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought", Clary said.

The other customers began talking among themselves again, just our table stayed quiet, all of us waiting for Magnus or Alec to speak up.

"I'm sorry", Magnus said and shook his head.

He looked bad, really bad and sad and devastated and just kind of … broken. Magnus stood up, still shaking his head and went out of the diner. He didn't look back and just began walking away. Nobody dared to utter a single word. We all just sat there, avoided each others eyes and hoped someone would break the tension. To my surprise, Clary eventually did.

"Alec", she said and my brother looked up into her piercing green eyes. "I know you for two days, but I like you and I'm saying this because I like you: Fix this or I swear I'll hurt you."

"Clary", Simon snapped.

"Shut up", she said and glared at Simon.

Clary too, stood up and walked out of the diner. But she stopped at the entrance and looked back at Alec.

"You coming?", she asked and I could swear she looked straight at me.

"I'll stay", Simon answered.

Clary smirked.

"I wasn't talking to you."

She did mean me? I think my eyes bugged out if their sockets. Me feet wanted to run to her and disappear into the night with her, but I couldn't leave my brother here for a girl I just met. I looked at Alec, asking him if he needed me or if it was okay if I left.

"No Jace!", Izzy snapped, before Alec could answer me. "You're not leaving with this girl you just met, you are staying with your family! She just made a scene -"

"Izzy!", Alec barked. "She just defended one of her best friends, she did exactly what I would have done in her position! She is protecting the ones she loves and she is right!"  
Alec stood up and jogged over to Clary, he kissed her on the forehead and asked her something in a whisper I couldn't make out. She smiled slightly and answered something equally quiet back. Alec ran out of the door and ran the way Magnus had left a while ago.

Now that he was away, I stood up and grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair, preparing to leave.

"Jace", Izzy snapped again.

I gave her a "what the fuck now?"-look. She just glared at me and pointed at my seat with her finger.

"Sit. You are not leaving with someone who clearly has a lot of anger issues and needs to -"

"Izzy, that's my best friend you're talking about!", Simon snapped right back.

"So? She's a freak!"

Isabelle glared at Clary, but she didn't even blink. Actually, she looked more amused than bothered. Smiling she looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Jace?", she asked.

I nodded and rolled my eyes at my sister. In the background I could hear Isabelle and Simon argue, but that wasn't my problem. For once I was glad to be away from my family. Normally I was uncomfortable to be alone with other people, but with Clary? Not at all, I was actually glad to get some alone time with her. I didn't care that my sister was fighting with her boyfriend, and my brother with his boyfriend, and that both of them weren't the happiest persons right now. Right now was about me, for once it was about me.

"You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to", Clary said after a while of comfortable silence.

We walked side by side on the streets of New York at night. I didn't know which way we were going, I just hoped she knew. But her sentence threw me off guard. Why wouldn't I want to go with her? I liked her, I thought she knew that!

"I mean, I don't want you to fight with your sister because of me."

I gave her a look and rolled my eyes. Isabelle as over reacting, we both knew that. She would probably apologize for it in the morning or she would just ignore it and pretend like it never happened.  
"She is ...", Clary started.

I nudged her shoulder, warning her to be nice. We smiled at each other and Clary giggled again, God, how I loved that sound!

"Energetic?", Clary asked laughing.

I chuckled and couldn't agree more, so I nodded along with her. Out of nowhere Clary grabbed my hand and dragged me with her. She crossed the street with me on her hand and we went into a frozen yoghurt shop. She didn't let go of my hand inside and I thanked the heavens for it! My hand began tingling, and this tingling went up my arm and through my whole body and I absolutely loved the feeling!  
"You like frozen yoghurt, right?", she asked suddenly unsure and … nervous? "Because if not we -"

I put a hand over her mouth, chuckling lightly. Raising an eyebrow, I asked her if she was finished. She blushed and looked even more gorgeous, but nodded none the less.

"Frozen yoghurt it is", She mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

A thought struck me and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Was it possible that I had an effect on Clary, like she had on me? I hoped I did! Clary took my hand again and guided me to the register.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"Frozen yoghurt?", Clary laughed lightly.

"Of course", the lady smiled.

"Two small ones or one big one?", she asked.

I hold up one finger and the lady nodded. Clary frowned because she didn't see my hand. Shaking my head I squeezed her hand and smiled down at her.

"You can choose four toppings", the lady said.

"Strawberries?", Clary asked me.

One of my favorites, so a definite yes. I nodded.

"Brownies?"

Again I nodded.

"Cherries?"

I shook my head. The cherries they had looked more brown than red, not good! I think I even saw one rotten cherry.

"Chocolate?"

I nodded and pointed to the white chocolate. The lady frowned a little. It didn't bother me, I was used to the looks, but Clary seemed a bit pissed that she was so openly staring at our exchange.

"You want a sauce", the lady asked. "We have chocolate and caramel?"

"Caramel okay with you?", Clary asked.

I shrugged, I never tried it, so why not today? The lady smiled and handed us our frozen yoghurt. We, well I smiled back and handed her the money.

"You didn't have to pay", Clary said outside.

I shrugged and smiled at her. Call me old fashioned, but for me a guy always had to pay! I was raised like that.

"Thanks", Clary said with a genuine smile. "But then you get the first bite."

It was only now I realized we only had one spoon. Clary didn't seem bothered, she just smiled and hold the spoon out to me.

"Come on", she cooed. "Open up."

Laughing I opened my mouth and let her feed me, it was strange, but I liked it. I thought about what we must look like from the outside, what others must think of me. I asked myself if others thought we were a couple and I found myself wishing they did. I found myself wishing I could label us as a couple, wishing I could call this beautiful girl in front of me my girlfriend. The girl I was sharing a frozen yoghurt with, the girl I was feeding, and who fed me and was staring deeply into my eyes. The girl who made my breath hitch by just looking at me with her big green eyes.

* * *

I don't know who said it, but here is a quote i think suits the story quite well:

**Yesterday is history, tomorrow is mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called present.**


End file.
